Edge
Edge is a danish brumby stallion and a recurring character of Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Edge is also the best friend, steed, companion and sidekick of Aaron. Background Biography On Aaron's 7th birthday - his father, Eric, gave him a foal as a birthday present, he love the foal dearly and named it "Edge"; due to him having a patch of stark black hair on it's forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Once Edge had grown big enough to ride, Aaron often took his horse out on rides - challenging his speed and agility. After Aaron became a member of the Celestial Order, the now formidable horse served as the human-merman hybrid prince's steed (on the land) and since then Edge and Aaron delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable (along with Aaron's other friends; Orion, Kaien and Breaker respectively) as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the prince of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Aaron has always treated Edge with the honor and respect he deserved, as he not only sees the mighty horse as his steed, pet and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted friend/comrade. Personality Edge is energetic, hyperactive, friendly, relaxed, intelligent, brave, spirited, independent, adventurous, curious, patient, calm, level-headed, serious, responsible, selfless, kind and caring, protective, humble, modest, respectful, well-mannered, he can also sometimes be short-tempered, cheerful, carefree and laid-back. Like Aaron, Edge has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals. Physical appearance Edge has white hair, four long legs with white hoofs, a long black mane and tail, he also has a black lightning bolt birthmark on his forehead. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Edge is highly intelligent, even for a horse. Also Edge's intellect is equal to that of a human's. *'Expert combatant:' Edge utilizes his hoofs in combat, to kick predators like wolves away or knocked them down; which has proven to be very effective in defeating powerful predators, like lions, tigers or cheetahs. Edge usually only engages in combat; if he is unable to outrun predators, like lions, tigers or cheetahs. *'Animal strength:' Edge is amazingly strong, even for a horse; for example, he is strong enough to carry at least four individuals on his back, if not more, even incredibly heavy ones. *'Animal speed:' Edge can run amazingly fast, even for a horse; for example, he can outrun tigers, black panthers, leopards, jaguars, cougars, bears and wolves respectively, relatively easily, he can even get from place to place in seconds with little effort. The only animals that are proven to be faster then Edge; are lions, tigers, cheetahs, dragons and sea dragons respectively. *'Animal reflexes:' Edge has amazing reflexes, even for a horse. *'Animal agility:' Edge is amazingly agile, even for a horse; for example, he can make quick maneuvers well running. *'Animal mobility:' Edge has amazing mobility, even for a horse. *'Animal jumping:' Edge can jump at amazing heights, even for a horse. *'Animal leaping:' Edge can leap at amazing distances, even for a horse. *'Animal endurance:' Edge has amazing endurance, even for a horse; for example, he is able to endure carrying four individuals on his back, even incredibly heavy ones; for long periods of time. *'Animal stamina:' Edge has amazing stamina, even for a horse; for example, he can run or fight for long periods of time. Trivia *Edge and Aaron have been best friends, since Aaron was 7 years old; as Edge was a foal at the time. *Edge will be 8 years old (adult years; in horse years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 9 years old. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Males Category:Horses Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters